Mysterious Beginnings
by MinatoTheMessiah
Summary: Set at the beginning and will go to the end of the manga so spoiler alert for those that haven't finished. Will have Allen X Lenalee pairing later in the chapters. Rated T for cussing in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.


**Hello people. This story is actually going to have a couple of people's OC's. All of the OC's are going to be young because this is a group. This group is about the same age in real life so they want to be about the same age in this Fanfic. If you would like to know anything else about this story you can always ask. I have no problems answering questions.**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

'Telepathic Communication'

Lenalee's POV

I wake feeling very refreshed. I sit up and as I stretch I notice something to my right. I look over to see a small child curled up next to me. She has blue hair that goes over the right eye and about shoulder length pulled back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. She's wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that extends to form a mask over her nose and mouth, a blue longcoat with a hood over that, blue fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots with blue sides that reach mid-lower leg. She also seems to be wearing blue cross earrings. The blue on her clothes is darker than her hair. She's also transparent.

I reach out and touch her shoulder, surprised when my hand doesn't pass through. I shake her gently to wake her. When she opens her eyes I'm stunned. Her eyes are silver-blue. I can only describe her pupils as dragon-like. "Wha… how did I get here? Where's Minako?" She looks around and sighs in disappointment when she doesn't find who she's looking for. "Guess we got separated again."

"Who are you might I ask? And how did you get in my room?" I manage to ask through my shock.

"My name is Minato and as to how I got in your room, I have no idea." She replies. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lenalee. So um why are you transparent?"

She looks down at herself and seems to realize what I say is true. "Huh that's odd. I guess I'll just have to find someone to restore me completely. Lenalee is there someone you know that might be able to fix my appearance?"

"Hmm well Hevlaska might be able to answer that better than I can. Let's go see her and figure out if she can help." She nodded and we got up. I got dressed quickly and we headed to Hevlaska. "Good morning Kanda." I say as we pass him. I look down at Minato when she grabs a hold of my right hand. I can't help but laugh at her shyness. "You don't like him Minato?" She shakes her head vigorously.

"He's scary." She looks up at me. "I don't have to talk to him do I?" The pouty face she's making is so cute.

"No, you don't but it would be nice if you could try to talk to him sometime."

"OK fine I'll talk to him later." She sighs in defeat.

"Oh I should stop by brother's office to find you a room before we head to Hevlaska." She looks up at me sadly and I can't help but give in. "Or would you like to stay with me in my room? I'm sure brother wouldn't mind getting me a bigger bed." She beams up at me and I can tell she likes that idea better. I nod and we head to brother's office. As soon as we walk in Reever looks up.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"Where's my brother?"

"Back in his office sleeping." He points his thumb towards the office. We walk in and sure enough there he was sleeping. Minato walks up to him and hits him in the head with a big stack of papers. He doesn't even stir. She looks at me and shrugs.

"Do you know a way to wake him?" When I shake my head she looks disappointed. "Hmm what is he like?"

"Well he's an overbearing brother for sure and frets over me constantly. Then he makes ridiculous robots to keep order and they just go berserk." She nods having an idea.

"Lenalee is going on a date." He bolts up so fast she barely have enough time to get out of the way. He shoots to my side and holds me tight crying.

"How could you do this to me!? How could you not tell your older brother!?" I kick him to the floor.

"I'm not going on a date idiot brother but I do need a bigger bed."

"Oh yes sure… Why do you need a bigger bed? Don't tell me you got a boyfriend!" Again I kick him to the floor.

"No brother it's just that I need a bigger bed." He stands and rubs his head. He coughs before continuing.

"Okay then I will have it delivered after I get some coffee." I roll my eyes and go to exit the room. Minato follows me and takes a hold of my right hand again. She looks backward then at me.

"He's kind of creepy. I don't think he could see me. I don't think anyone but you can see me. Does this mean I don't have to talk to the big scary guy?" I can't help but laugh at that. It took me a minute to answer.

"Yeah this means you don't have to talk to him." I say wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"YAY!" she starts to hum to herself as we walk down towards the dining hall. Then she stops humming and looks thoughtful. "Your brother heard me though Lenalee. Do you think it will be a regular thing or only because he was sleeping?" I ponder this for a moment.

"I don't know but it seems more likely that it was just because he was sleeping." Feeling my answer was correct she nods her head.

"Ya it does seem more likely. Can we get some ice cream when we get the coffee?"

"Ya sure Minato I don't see why we can't." Now she's jumping around for joy. Once we're done getting the coffee we head back up to the science division. Minato is eating her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and smiling happily. Now that her mask is pulled down I realize why she keeps it up. Her teeth look like vampire fangs. We enter the science division and Minato finishes her ice cream. I'm almost done handing out the coffee when I notice Minato run out of the room quickly._ Where is she going? _My thoughts are then interrupted by the screen. There is a boy on the screen. _I wonder if she knows him? _I quickly push that thought aside and finish handing out the coffee as the gate scans the boy.

**That's it for chapter one now if you guys want to join this "game" I have going on pm me or write it in ur review give me ur OC's and the location u want them put. I have the whole description on my profile if u want to know more. Thank you for reading and see u next time. XD**


End file.
